The FREAKIN' worst plane ride EVER!
by Readerchick
Summary: What happens when the flock is forced to sit on a 4 hour plane ride next to their complete opposites? FAX
1. Boarding the plane and more

Ok this story is about when the Flock is forced to fly in a plane and their seats are separated. They are forced to sit next to their complete opposites.

MPOV

"Ok Angel your seat c row your seat a row 27. Nudge your seat a row your set b row your seat c row 41. I'm seat b row 40" I said while walking towards the plane."Do we have to fly Max?" Gazzy asked for the 5th time. I sighed "You know the answer already Gazz" I replied.

XXXX**XXXX

OK the flock was in their seats. We were the only ones on the plane at the time. I was already feeling jumpy. I hated flying. I am even more nervous because the Flock is separated. I heard people boarding the plane and looked up. I wayched as a boy about my age came up to my seat. "Hi Im Tj. Im sitting next to you in seat c." I watched as he squeezed himself in between the seat and me and sat down. I looked over at him and said" Um hi im Max." " Cool name…….Max." He replied. "So you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him because he kept staring at me. "No but my best friend Tyler is supposed to be sitting next to probably met some girl and is trying to get her number. He's quite a player." O lovely I thought. Fang is sitting right be hind me and im going to have two boys flirting with me the entire ride!( A/N: Max and Fang are not going out. Fang just gets very possessive about Max around guys. Same with Max and girls around Fang.)

I glanced back at Fang to see him looking out the window. I could tell we had heard what CJ or whatever his name is said. I looked up as I saw A girl come and sit next to Fang…………

XXXX**XXXX

FPOV

I looked up as a girl came and sat next to me. She gave me the flirty eyes I hated so much. "Hi Im Mallory!" She giggled. This plane ride is going to be hell. With a flirting girl sitting next to me and 2 GUYS sitting next to Max. "So whats your name?" Mallory asked me. "Fang." I replied. I decided it was ok to tell her my real name. I mean she is just an ugly girl. I mean she is really ugly. She has brown hair with a pink streak in the front of it. She has too much make up on and she reeks of perfume. She is wearing a ridiculous skirt on with some sort of no strap top on. She is really ugly. I wonder what Max is thinking? "_Angel_" I thought" _Yes Fang?" "What is Max thinking?" "she is thinking about how pretty that girl sitting next to you is and how annoying those boys are" "Are you sure?" "Yep positive. Don't worry Fang she still loves you" "Thanks Angel" _

I felt better now that I knew Max was annoyed. I sigh. The girl had not stopped talking yet. " And then I went to the beach BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!" I looked over to see I boy come and sit down next to Mallory. " Devin what are you doing here???" Mallory asked annoyed. " My seat is here sis." Devin replied. So they were brother and sister. GREAT!!!!!

To be continued


	2. Opposites

NPOV

I looked up as I saw a girl about my age walk up to the seat next to me and sit in it. She had the grosses outfit on I had every seen. Old grey cotton sweat pants, flip flops, a white t-shirt with a softball on it with purple Under Armor underneath it. IT WAS MAKING ME SICK!!!!" Hi im Nudge what's your name? I like to eat popcorn and twizzilers they are soooo yummy. Do you like popcorn? I do!!! I really really do! I also like to dress in fashionable clothes unlike you. Sorry your outfit is gross. It doesn't match. You should change. O never mind I forgot that we were on a plane." I said trying to distract myself for the horrible mess up. The girl just sat there and stared at me the whole time just staring. She's weird………"Um im Meghan" The girl said. " O hi Meghan! Your name is pretty! I wish I had a pretty name like that! Like Crystal or Anastasia! Aren't those sooo pretty!!!! O O maybe Francesca!!!!!! Or Lelah!!!!!!! Or or or Lihla!!!!!!!!! Don't you think those names are pretty!!! I do they are so elegant and graceful!!!!! I wish I was a princess!!! They get to dress up like everyday and wear pretty dresses and crowns!!!" I gushed. "What about you? Do you want to be a princess?" I asked. " Um I guess. Sorry I can't talk. I don't really like to talk……………" Meghan replied. " Ok I can do all the talking then……….." I replied excited!!!!!!!

XXXX**XXXX

IPOV

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt someone sit down next to me. " Hi im Sara. My seat is next to yours." The person said. " O um Hi im Iggy." I replied. " O hi Iggy. Do you mind if I put my dog on your lap for a second???" Sara asked me. " Sure I guess," I answered. I felt some sort of rat thing plop down on my lap. Then all of a sudden I felt something lick me… "Ewww get this freaking thing off of me!" I screeched. " Fine! Ok ok. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. He just likes you." Sara yelled. "Pease have the person sitting next to the window hold the dog please." The fight attendant asked as she came by preparing everyone for lift off. O GRWAT! Im the one sitting next to the window. I felt the smelly little rat return to my arms. " Don't worry Kitty im sitting right next to you." Sara cooed. WTF who names their DOG kitty???? This lady has some serious problems. If she thinks im going to hold this thing the whole ride than she's nuts!!! " If you hurt Kitty, im going to sue you." Sara threatened. " Sara I blind, how am I going to hurt you precious Kitty?" I inquired. " O…um…um…err…. um…well……….um…. My bad. Um I um just um ok then." Sara stuttered. This was going to be a horrid plane ride.

GPOV

"Hello their im Jeff. I guess im sitting next to you." The guy sitting next to me said. " O hi im Captain Terror." I said happily. " Captain Terror? I hate comic book characters. They are stupid and fake." Jeff replied. " But don't you like to dream and have fun??!!!??!?!" I Asked. " No I am a serious business man. I don't have time for fun." Jeff replied. " But don't you have any kids?" I questioned. " No why would I want kids? They are noisy and have imaginary friends like you." Jeff replied harshly. " So you don't like to build things? Like bombs and stuff?" I asked. " No why would I want to make bombs? Im not a terrorist…yet." Jeff answered. " Yet? "I asked." Well the companies I work for im working on a project were we are going to whip out half of the earth's population." Jeff replied like he was used to say it out loud. I gulped, I wonder if his company is………." What's your company's name?" I asked in a hushed voice. " Itex. Their plan it to try to capture these flying children and force them to kill off people." Jeff whispered to me. Holy Cow! He worked for them. Does he know about me……? I know _" Angel!" "Yes gazzy?" "What is the guy sitting next to me thinking?" "He's thinking about trying to capture some thing…what is he trying to catch?" US" He worked for Itex"" THAT IS NOT GOOD!" "Does he suspect me….?" "Nope " "K thanks Angel" "Welcome Gaz. Be careful"_ Ok I need to play dumb. "Flying kids?" I asked.

XXXX**XXXX

APOV

" Move it brat I want the window seat," a mean voice said. "_Why do I always get stuck sitting next to brats? Its not fair__." _Wow this was going to be a good plane ride. " Im sorry but my ticket says I get this seat." I replied angelically " I don't care! I want to look out the window! Move or I will complain to the pilot." The man yelled at me. _"Why the fuck isn't this brat moving? I mean she not anything special" _That wasn't very nice. He should apologize. _" Say you're sorry and sit in the seat you ticket says you supposed to sit in," _I thought at him." Im sorry for calling you a brat. I guess I could sit in the seat next to you. O and btw my name is Brian. " Brian apologized." Hi im Angel!" I replied happily. " That's a crap name. It is not true you are just a bratty kid." Brian replied as my mind control wore off. This was going to be a long plane ride.

Ill try to post more tomorrow…But I have no guarantees.

A/N: I do not (sadly) own any of the Maximum Ride characters.


	3. moving seats! yay or boo?

TPOV

I Total should not be treated this way! Max said that they let dogs on planes, but she didn't tell me that I would have to share a cage with all the other dogs! I couldn't get one wink of sleep because all I can hear is bark bark rough rough sniff sniff bark. These dog have no respect of personal space either! And they aren't even potty trained! They are like a bunch of cats! The all huddle around one another, sniffing and licking. OH when this flight is over Max is gonna get it!

MPOV

I sigh. All TJ has been talking about is how he wished he was a whale so he could blow water out of his head. I mean I can understand a little kid wanting to be a whale but a teenager? This guy sure was something. If got this on camera I could post it online and embarrass him out of his pants! But wait…. Who the heck is that? A boy about my age had just come and sat down next to me!!!!!! "Um I think someone is supposed to sit here." I said to the boy. " Um this is my seat. My ticket says so," the boy said. "Hey, its cool. This is my homie Tyler."T.j said. " O um hi Tyler." I said annoyed. "So wats your name cutie?"He asked me. " Um are you talking to me?" I replied harshly. " of course I am! Your hot stuff." He said. I think im going to throw up. This boy is so annoying! He's not even cute! He has blond hair and brown eyes. His hair is too long so it covers his eyes and he keep flipping to the left side like every 2 seconds! Tj isn't any better. He has black hair probably dyed and has green eyes. His hair is like a crew cut but it looks over grown and wacky." Um could you please stop hitting on me. Its kinda disturbing." I said annoyed. " AWWWWWW come on sugar, you know you want me." He said un touched by my previous comment. " Seriously leave me alone."I said again. " Ya leave her alone Tyler. Your not her type anyways." Tj challenged. " Um and im guessing you k now wat her type is?" Tyler counter questioned. "Prepare for lift off" the voice of the pilot commanded. I sat back in my seat preparing for us to take off." Of course I know what her type is. Her type is me!"Tj said. " Excuse me but you guys do not know me what so ever and you do not know the least bit about me. If you don't stop hitting on me I will start beating on you. And that's a promise!" I yelled at both of them. " Um it their a problem here." One of the flight crew asked. " Yes there is a problem. I am stuck sitting between these 2 perverted freaks who will not stop hitting on me. I demand you move my seat!" I said with as much force as I could. " Ok I will arrange for you to change seats with someone. I don't want you anyone to start fighting." She replied.

FPOV

"Devin stop lying! I did not eat a live bug for money no matter how many times you say it!" Mallory had bin saying for the passed 5 mins. God when were they going to stop fighting!" You totally did Mal. I saw you do it!" Devin kept saying." No I didn't!!!!!!!!" Mallory kept saying. I had it. I reached up and pushed the button that calls the fight attendant. We had only bin flying for about 30 mins but I had had it! "DEVIN!!!!! Stop lying to Fang! I didn't kiss 20 boys in one day! They kissed me!!!!"Mallory was saying as the flight attendant came to my rescue. " Excuse me is their a problem here?" She asked annoyed. " These two keep fighting and it's getting on my nerves." I told her as Mallory and Devin started yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. " I see what you mean," She told me. " What are you going to do about it?" I asked." I know you switch seats with the young lady so they will be separated. " Fine." I said reluctantly. I stood up and switched seats with Mallory.

1 hour later.

"Mallory stop lying! You got a fake tan and you know it!" Devin yelled. This was torture!!!! They had not stopped yelling at all yet. That's it! If they do not change my seat right now I will jump out of this plane and fly the rest of the way. I watched as the flight attendant came to help me AGAIN. "Ok I am changing seats now!!!!!!"I said harshly to the flight attendant. "Yes you can change seats. Theirs a group of people that also need to change too." That's odd. I wonder who that can be?


	4. Flying kids? and little presents!

GPOV

" Yes I know it sounds crazy but there are flying children out their somewhere." Jeff told me. Ya like I don't k now that already. " That's soooooooooooooo cool! I bet they are super awesome like super heroes! " I said with much enthusiasm. " no no. They are not awesome they are stuck up slaves. Their leader her name is Maximum Ride. She is the one that treats them like slaves she makes then cater to her every need. And the one that's second in command is Fang. The leader Max has eyes for him." Jeff told me with a look of annoyance on his face. " What does 'has eyes for him mean'?" I asked Jeff. "It means she's in love with him. And personally I think this Fang fellow has eyes for her too." Jeff said. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I am never going to stop teasing them. The people at Itex even think their in love!!!!!!!!! " I gotta use the bathroom," Jeff said out of the blue. He got up and started for the end of the plane. I followed him, a plan forming in my mind. " Wait! Jeff I realllllllllyyyyyyyyy got to gooooooooooo! Let me go first!!!!!!!" I cry as I followed him. " You know what fine. You can go before me." Jeff decided. " Ok thanks!" I said happily!

5 mins later,

" ok its all yours Jeff." I said as walked out of the under sized bathroom. " Finally!" he mumbled. HEHEHEHEHEHE! What he doesn't know it that I left a little one of my special presents. I had just eaten 12 black bean burritos! I let out a satisfied sigh as I sat down in my seat. This was going to be good. All of a sudden I heard people gasp behind me. I slowly turned to see Jeff stumble out of the mini room gagging. I saw Max sitting in the second to last seat of the plane looking ready to kill someone. When she saw Jeff stumbling around like a bumbling idiot coughing and holding his noise she……………………………. To be continued in her point of view.

**_A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while.........i've been busy. Ill try to post more in the next week but tomorrow ill be busy reading Max tomorrow, the 16th. Please give give me some ideas for names for other people and after this story in complete i will be writing a truth or dare one so you can give me some dares if you like too. thanks :] _**


	5. Arguments

**Sorry it took me a while to put out the next chapter. But I have the rest of the story already typed. its just the matter of posting them. I don't think this is a very good chapter but here it is!!!!!!**

MPOV

O my God (A/n sorry if I offended anyone) who was the idiot over there that happened to go into the bathroom after Gazzy?I don't care who he is, he is just playing STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is so funny!!!!!!!! I started to crack up!!!!!! I saw the other passenger trying to help the man by giving that facemask with oxygen flowing from in but it wasn't helping.

He was flopping around on the ground like a freaking fish! His face was starting to turn green! What had Gazzy eaten last? Was it a burger? Chicken fingers?

NO IT WAS A BEAN BURRETO! That explains why the guy was turning green!!!! I couldn't stop laughing!

Tyler looked at me and said, " Are you o.k.?" I couldn't stop laughing long enough to form complete sentences. " I'm * Round of giggles* Fine *another round of giggles*."

I wonder why Gazzy left a present for him? It was better than a bomb at least. He probably has some of those too even thought we went through security at the airport.I was

laughing so hard I was crying! Tears were rolling down my cheeks! I looked back at Fang to see him sitting in between a girl and a guy that seemed to be fighting. But the

strangest thing was that Fang, Mr. no emotion, was laughing too!!!!!! He was holding his stomach curled up on his seat LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!

I don't think I've seen Fang laugh this hard ever! Seeing him laughing made me laugh even harder if that is even possible! I wish I had a camera.

" Hey T.J do you have a camera I could borrow?" I asked him, an idea forming in my mind. " Ya I have a disposable one you can have," He said as he unzipped his book bag.

"Here", he handed it to me. I smiled a big huge grin still slightly laughing. I turned the wheel until it clicked indicating that it was ready to take a picture.

I turned around and focused the camera on Fang who was still laughing with a big grin on his face. He spotted me with the camera but before he could hide his emotions I snapped

the picture.

I started to crack up again. I looked back to see Fang getting out of his seat with an evil grin on his face. O crap he was going to kill me. I quickly un buckled my seat belt and stood

up in my seat. Tyler saw me stand up and saw a chance to make a move I realized as he grabbed me from behind pulling me on to his lap. But before I could react he had planted a

kiss on my lips.

He leaned down for another kiss but stuck my fist in his way hitting his nose probably breaking it. " OWWWWW shit you broke my nose! Why would you do that! You're the one

that is desperate to have a boyfriend! You don't have one at the moment so why not me? I'm single!" He yelled at me. " For your information I have a boyfriend." I said. Why did I

say that! I don't have one!!!!! What am I going to do? " O Ya? Let me guess he's your imaginary friend?" He taunted. " Well do I look like an imaginary friend? " Fang asked from

behind me. I gave him the look that said 'what are you doing?' He shot back the look ' just play along'.

"WHOA WAIT A SECOND FANG IS MY BOYFIREND! NOT YOURS. HE WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU!!!" Mallory screamed at me at the top of her lungs. " I am

NOT going out with you!!!" Fang yelled back at her. " Max is dating me! Not you!" Tyler yelled. " What are you talking about? Fang and me have been going out for 2 years now.

Right honey?" I asked him. " That's right my little love bird (a/n hahahah get it bird. Hahahah) Some how during this we had all ended up standing yelling at each other from

between seats. "Excuse me, could you all sit down. I'm in the process of arranging seats. So calm down!!!!!!!!!!!" said the flight attendant as she came up to our seats. Grumbling

all of us sat back down. I sigh; I was still suck in between Tyler and T.j.

I shut my eyes and turned on my ipod. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hehehe. Sorta cliffy. hehehehehehehe. So please review. I don't know if you guy like this story so tell me if you like it and if you don't because i might not continue it.........so please review.**


	6. ANGEL IS A COUNSELOR?

**I really like this chapter a lot. It kinda came out of on where. I was sugar high when i wrote it but here it is. **

**Disclaimer****: **

**Me: I hate disclaimers!!!!**

**Angel: SAY! IT!!!! **

**ME: NO!**

**Angel:YES!!!**

**Me: Fine. I don't own any of these characters excluding the people that the flock sits next to. Those people are mine. HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!! **

Apov

"Wake up little brat, wake up!" someone said as I felt something shaking me. Where am I? What's that noise? O Ya I'm on a plane sitting next to what's his name again?

O Ya Brain. " Little brat the women want to know what you want to drink, if little brats like you even drink." Brain said in a taunting tone.

" May I have some apple juice please?" I asked her. " Would you like a cup or a bottle of it miss?" She asked me. Sweet! She called me miss!!!!! " May I please have a bottle?"

I replied. " Well a bottle is pretty big. Are you sure your going to finish it all?" She asked. " Yes I'm going to finish it all." I told her.

She looked disbelieving so I decided to read her mind. _' She's not going to finish it. She going to waste it_.' " I m really really thirsty! I promise ill finish it," I said in a sweet tone.

She still looked reluctant to give it to me so I gave her my famous Bambi eyes. ' Awwwwwww how cute! I cant refuse her now.'

The flight attendant thought as she handed me my bottled apple juice. " Thank you," I replied in my special tone. " Your welcome" She replied as she pushed the drink cart down the aisle.

" What was that? You think everyone loves you, but your wrong. Everyone hates you because you're a B-R-A-T brat."

Brain said to me as I happily inhaled my apple juice. " I think most people like me. Well not most people. You don't like me." I said in a fake sad voice that was probably convincing. " Ya your right I don't like you, and neither does anyone else." Brain said. I thought for a moment.

Something must have happened to him in his childhood to make him hate kids so much. I know! Ill asks him!

" Brain" I said suddenly, "Did something happen to you in your childhood to make you hate kids so much?" I asked. He looked at me like I had 7heads on one neck!

Than he did the most UN Brian like thin ever. He broke into tears. " When I was a kid I was always made fun of because I was different.

I never paid attention to the taunts and insults but one day this girl started to make fun of me. She was ruthless and mean.

She didn't care if I felt bad; she only cared if she felt good! So ever since then I have hated kid with a hated passion." Brain wailed to me.

" Why did they make fun of you?" I asked in a comforting voice. " If I tell you do you promise not to laugh" He asked UN sure what to do. " I promise." I said in a strong voice.

" Well I have an extra ear on the back of my head." Brain told me as he removed the hat I hadn't noticed him wearing earlier.

He slowly turned his head to the side revealing the giant ear on the back of his head. OMG that thing was huge! It was like a giant leaf glued to his skin!!!!!!

I can see why he got made fun of! I mean an extra ear!!!!!! I suppressed a round of laughter by drinking the rest of my juice.

" Brian I see that you have had a hard childhood. Theirs a lot of emotion you're holding back inside of you. You need to tell me all of those thoughts and emotions.

Just let it all loose." I tell him still trying not to laugh. " Well I don't think my mother loved me as a child. She sold me to the circus…for free.

She visited me once to tell me that she disowned me because I was a dishonest and dangerous child. I was accused of murder." Brian told me as he cried. " And you didn't kill this person did you?"

I asked in alarm. Brain looked at me for a moment. It was so tempting to read his mind but Max doesn't like it when I do that…

" Well um I kinda did kill one…two…a lot of people when I was a child. "Brian said in a sick twisted voice. This is kinda disturbing.

" Lets talk about something else. Tell me about some of the emotions you have had in the past 20 years." I told Brain. " Where would you like me to start?" He asked. "From the very beginning." I told him.

**SO did you like it??????? I did heheheheheheheh of course i did i wrote it for pete sakes!!!!!!!!!! O well!!!! REVIEW OR ILL TELL ANGEL TO MAKE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;]**


	7. Shut up Nudge! and Fang sketches?

**A/N: ****OK**** so ****I'm**** sorry i ****haven't**** updated. I had the whole story typed but my computed crashed. i had it saved and it was alright but i reread it and i ****didn't**** like it so ****I'm**** in the process of rewriting it but ill prob have another chapter up before next ****Friday****. Hope you like it! i have 3 ****povs****!!! **

**Disclaimer: i totally own ****everything****. Note the sarcasm. **

MPOV

I drift off to sleep listening to my ipod…

All of a sudden I felt my head jerk to the left then right then left. I opened my eyes. T.J and Tyler were pulling my head to their side so my head was resting of there shoulder.

I slowly took my ear buds out of my ears, I unbuckled my seat belt, I cracked my knuckles and walk across Tyler to the aisle.

I calmly walked over to Mallory, grabbed her by the hair and said " your changing seats with me." "Ah no I'm not. I'm sitting with my bf," she said in a voice leaking with a bitchy attitude.

Still with her hair in my hand I looked Fang in the eyes and said, "if this bitch is your girl friend then I'm kicking you out of the flock" Fang looked like he was going to pee him self.

He was laughing so hard. "Her being my girl friend is like that creepy boy…not teenager…boy you were sitting next to being your boyfriend" He finally choked out.

That's a relief I thought as I, with out her noticing, unbuckled Mallory's seat belt. "Move." I said as a yanked her by her hair over top of Fang and the other boy sitting there.

I shoved her into the lap of Tyler. " Here you go Tyler. She and you will get along perfectly"

XXXX***XXXX

And I was right. With in 15 minuets they were making out. Ok and it was getting prettyyyyyyyy gross. But on the good side I was seated next to Fang and Mallory was in front of us!

I glanced over at Fang. He was ….was…. was what is he doing? It looks like he's writing something? I wonder what it is? I leaned over and peeked at the notebook.

Fang was sketching!!! It looked really good! It was a girl, I wonder whom? " So Fang what ya drawing?" I asked, " you'll find out later," he said. O well later it is then.

XXXX***XXXX

IPOV

I finally drifted off to sleep…."WAKE UP!!!"…."WAKE UP!!!"…"HELLO? ARE YOU DEAF?" I felt something poke me...my face to be exact. O god it was that Sarah.

I felt a warm smell lump plop into my lap. "I'm just going to put kitty on your lap for a while, while I drink my drink." Sara said.

"Excuse me sir what would you like to drink" I heard someone ask me.

Max never lets us have soda on weekdays…………"I would like an extra large coke if you have one" I said with a huge smile. I heard a metal click and I assume it's the can getting opened.

I heard something get set down in front of me. I smelled the sweet yet spicy aroma of coke. I sigh. I was on heaven…. until something licked my face. And again and again and again.

I opened my mouth to scream and I felt a tongue go into my mouth. A dog tongue. " Get this fuckin dog off me." I screamed while I push if off my lap. It hit the floor with a boom.

I heard it start barking. Holy shit I didn't know such a small dog could make such a freaking loud noise!!!

To add to the barking Sara decides to start crying and yelling at me for 'attacking' her 'baby'. I heard the whoosh of her hand in front of me.

Then I felt a cold sensation on the front of me. " YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING KNOCKED MY COKE OVER ON ME ON PURPOSE!!!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

Since I was in the first class section of the plane there were only two seats per row. Two flight attendants were trying to calm Sara down and another one was trying to chase the dog down.

The dog was probably weaving in between seats. HA! I wish I could get my vision back just to see this. I felt an arm tug the sleeve of my shirt.

" Come with me sir your changing seats." Finally! Maybe ill get some peace now!!!

XXXX***XXXX

NPOV

"And then I saw the cutest little baby ever! She had huge blue eyes and dark brown hair! She was wearing the cutest little sweater! I wish I had a sweater like that!

It was baby pink with little flowers stitched into I! It would look so cute with a dress O! O! O!

This one time I saw this really cute black dress and I really wanted if but I …ah…. Run a lot and it would be too hard to run in. I was really sad but I got happier when we got ice cream.

OMG! I love chocolate ice cream! it's so creamy and chocolaty and yummy!

One time I saw this chocolate lab that was so cute because she was just a puppy and her bark was all squeaky and adorable.

This one time I " I took a deep breath to get started on this mega cute pair of shoes I saw when Meghan yelled " Shut up! Your so freaking annoying!!!"

" But you said I could all the talking and I don't talk that much even though a lot of people tell me I do I don't think I do and I know myself better than anyone.

Well that's what Max says but sometimes I the" "shut up!" Meghan screech as she jumped on top of me grabbing for my neck. " Just shut up for good!" This was going to be too easy.

In one push I pushed her to the seats across the aisle. She just kinda lay there for a while, while I quickly explained to the flight attendant that she was the one to attack first.

The attendant walked over to Meghan and said. " OK you are going to switch seats." Huh I wonder who is going to sit with me now?

**So you like it? Who is Nudge going to sit next to? Any guesses? So this is going to be one of the last chapter cause it just like a 4 hour flight but the flock is going to play truth or dare after the flight and would you rather and then they are going to live with Max's mom...ok so you get it im going to form a rather long story out of this. sooooooooo REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
